Half the Moon
by Argent
Summary: Torn between sunlight and moonlight, Chloe makes a fatal decision. Completed (Lex and Chloe)
1. Half the Moon

Torn between sunlight and moonlight, Chloe makes a fatal decision.  
  
All characters © by other then me.  
  
Rating PG-13 (I think)  
  
1 Half of the Moon  
  
As always, to Sara for being her unique self.  
  
2 "Transcendental moonshine"  
  
  
  
In the late hours of the night, when the moon stood high he would come to her.  
  
Late in the night soft touches of skin against skin would make them lost to the outer world, a world that held no place for them.  
  
When sunrise come he once again would be gone. Swept away by the silky first sunlight of a new day and she would strive to start a new.  
  
Every time solemnly pledging to herself that when the moonlight cast it first shadows she would be somewhere else, somewhere –  
  
Yet every night as the moon cast its shadows she lay awake, awaiting the soft whisker of clothes falling to a rest on the floor. Of hands roaming her body. And she felt alive.  
  
Sometimes, in the aftermath he would whisper tender words that held no substance, words that would be just a memory when the sun set its early course.  
  
They never spoke words of their daily lives. They never had the need to. Theirs were wordless.  
  
Yet she regretted the lack of information, regretted the lack of closeness that sprung from knowing.  
  
The thoughts of closeness would hunt her in the day, then disappear during the night, only to return the next morning.  
  
She knew there would be an end, it was the way of life. Everything had a beginning everything had an end.  
  
Someday the moon would give away for sunlight without the soft whisper of clothes on the flour.  
  
She resented that day, she longed for that day.  
  
Still her mind was clear – She knew her life, she knew her will. She could no longer linger –  
  
Moonlight would never more cease to bring her memories.  
  
Yet moonlight would never bring to her pristine memories.  
  
Feelings that had never been uttered thrived in her, ignoring them she thwarted her tearful eyes away from the moon and walked out of moonshine in to the shadows.  
  
Taking with her half of the moon.  
  
  
  
-the end - 


	2. Awaiting the Moon

1 Awaiting the Moon  
  
By Argent  
  
Rated G  
  
Lex ponders his weakness…  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
His fingers grazed the numbers. Dialed –  
  
Dialed her number.  
  
He heard her voice, vibrant, a little rushed. He put the phone down and inwardly cringed at his weakness.  
  
She had disappeared.  
  
Disappeared as the moonlight was chased away by the early sun and he had remained. Caught in the memories of moonlight that played over fair skin, of kisses light on his lips.  
  
Memories that made him weak, that left him vulnerable, memories that were his weakness.  
  
For weakness there was no time he had been told. Yet each morning the folder was delivered to him, read by him.  
  
One folder for each day of their life together. One folder for each day since she had left.  
  
He flipped the leather folder open. Read the letters and numbers. Felt the urge to once again see her. See that perhaps she was as haunted as he was.  
  
The letters told him of her. The letters was all that he had left.  
  
She had a meeting planned today.  
  
An offer made by a leading magazine. He knew she would decline.  
  
She was planning on moving. Out of his reach. Or so she thought.  
  
Europe.  
  
Sometimes he understood. Understood why she had left. Understood the feelings she had felt, the secrets, and the lies that she had been forced upon. Understood her longing for anything normal.  
  
Sometimes he was haunted by the rage within him. Sometimes he wanted to chastise her, make her sacrifice for leaving him.  
  
Sometimes  
  
He flipped the papers through. Found her address. Thought of once again seeing her, to feel her, to taste her.  
  
He closed the folder.  
  
Left the shadows of his office. Rode the elevator down. Waved to the receptionist and exited the building. Stood blinded by the sunlight. Caught in memories of moonlight long gone.  
  
He had known she had been leaving. Had seen the haunted eyes that had followed him as he had left with the moonlight. Had read the report of her search for an apartment.  
  
He had ignored them. Feeling secure that she loved him. That she wouldn't leave. That what they had had been enough.  
  
She had left with the sunlight.  
  
Escaped him.  
  
He flipped his phone open, dialed.  
  
Heard her voice answering. Remembered words whispered in the late night and felt weak.  
  
Hated his weakness. Hated her.  
  
Flipped his phone closed. Walked inside. Rode the elevator upwards. Sat behind his desk. Opened the folder.  
  
He picked up a photograph of her. Tore it to pieces.  
  
Took another one. Held it before him. Watched her image vibrant of life. She laughed and still the smile didn't reach her eyes.  
  
He let it fall onto the desk.  
  
Closed his eyes and found himself awaiting the moonlight. Wanted to chase the sunlight away. Wanted to dwell in memories only awoken in the night.  
  
Picked up her grocery bill, coffee and chocolate, fruits and pasta.  
  
Felt an urge for pasta.  
  
Used the intercom and ordered Chinese.  
  
Punished himself for his weakness. Closed the folder. Put it away and went home. Awaited the rise of the moon.  
  
Alone.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
All characters © other then me 


	3. Into the Sunlight

1 Into the Sunlight  
  
By Argent  
  
Rated G  
  
Chloe forever takes the step into the sunlight  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
She had had a meeting today. Very brief. A magazine wanted her.  
  
She had turned them down.  
  
She was leaving. Leaving the dark suit men that followed her, leaving her empty apartment. Leaving the streets that screamed his name.  
  
Europe.  
  
Her apartment had been leased. She had said her farewells, her friends, her father's grave. Her memories would still haunt her. Would still reveal what she left behind.  
  
She reached for the winters green cardigan on her bed, folded it neatly, and placed it in the suitcase. There was silence around her.  
  
Sometimes she welcomed silence. Sometimes she feared it.  
  
The silence gave her time, time to remember. Remember the beginning, the middle, and the end.  
  
In the beginning there had been light kisses in the sunlight. These kisses had been chased away. Chased away by the ones that claimed they loved them. Chased away.  
  
Separated they had been hollow, together they had been life.  
  
In the middle there were fiercely kisses in the dark, painted white by the pale moonlight. Still they had had life. A life hidden in secrets, hidden by the moon.  
  
Still they had been together.  
  
In the end –  
  
In the end there had been the shadows of the sunlight that held them separated. There had been lies and secrets and she had felt empty.  
  
Perhaps together they were life, yet that life had been only lived in darkness.  
  
In the emptiness of the nights spent apart she had remembered the moments in the sun and she had dwelled. Caught in memories she had remembered him. The one that held her heart and the one that had made her believe in love.  
  
Then in the mornings when her phone would call and she would hear him breath. Never did he spoke. She would remember the greatness that was destined for him and that the coldness that was a part of him.  
  
She knew that he loved her, knew that he hated her.  
  
Hated her for escaping him. Hated her for her yearning to be – To be normal.  
  
Normal –  
  
She had used to hate the word. Normal, before there were something by the sound of it that made her think of a house, two three children and a dog. And it had scared her.  
  
Now she welcomed it. It had given her a reason to escape the moonlight. Walk into the sunlight. Leave him behind.  
  
Even though it pained her. Made her feel half. He was a part of her. She was a part of him.  
  
Inwardly she knew that she loved him.  
  
She locked the door to her apartment. Carried the suitcase down the stairs of her building. Walked through the shadows of the entrée and into the sunlight. Stepped into the taxi that was waiting. Waved her hand at the man in black that stood nearby.  
  
The taxi pulled of and she left.  
  
Alone.  
  
  
  
--The End --  
  
  
  
All characters © other then me 


End file.
